


“你已离去”三十题

by Lalaith_Airfree



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe/s, Gen, One Shot, 三十题
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaith_Airfree/pseuds/Lalaith_Airfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原著/AU混合，贾尼，尼贾，清水混合</p>
            </blockquote>





	“你已离去”三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 题目来自 http://t.cn/z8VIAsz
> 
> 只有填脑洞的乐趣属于我

**1\. 来不及告别（星尘AU）**

Tony驾驶飞艇在墙的这一边飞了数十年，从没想过有一天自己竟然会恰巧接到一颗从天空中坠落的星星。  
那时他正穿行在一团积攒了许多岁月的雷雨云团中，张开捕网收集紫色的闪电。突然之间有什么东西猛地撞进了左侧的网里，力道之强险些让飞艇横着打上几个滚。Tony骂了足够的脏话，费尽全力稳住飞艇，然后把舵盘交给叫做Dummy的副手处理，自己套上防护服冲上了外甲板。  
精巧的炼金捕网已经牢牢合拢，Tony把它拉上来，惊愕的盯着里面的“东西”。  
一个年轻的男人在捕网中央紧紧蜷缩着身子。他有一头颜色极淡的金发，整个人裹在一件几乎和他的皮肤一样苍白的袍子里面，在昏暗的云团中闪烁着微光。在Tony拉起捕网的时候，他模糊的呻吟了几声，睁开了眼睛。  
妈的，Tony盯着他清澈到有些可怕的蓝眼睛，在心里低低地骂了一句。  
他是个经验丰富的飞行者，并且，非常不幸地听说过坠落的星星的故事。这意味着：一，他清楚坠落的星星具有非同寻常的价值；二，他知道通常紧跟在坠落的星星身后到来的是什么，或者说，谁。  
可星星显然不知道这些。看上去他还没完全从坠落的冲击中清醒过来。在网里徒劳无功地挣扎了几下，他抬起头盯着眼前个子不高、留着小胡子的男人，“Sir……Tony……”他犹豫了一会儿，虚弱的开口。  
“你认识我！？”Tony忍住了再次骂街的冲动，忽然觉得自己的魅力也许比想象中还要强大。  
“是的……您最近一整年都航行在这附近，我每天都能看到您。”星星一动不动的窝在网里，睁大眼睛看着他，“以仙境的标准衡量，您飞得很棒。”  
这次Tony不知道该说些什么了。他沉默了一会儿，忽然猛地抬起头看向飞艇尾端的方向。一抹不祥的暗红色光芒在遥远的云团中浮现出来。  
“你叫什么？”他转动旋轴张开捕网，抓着星星的胳膊毫不客气的把他拽了出来。“星星也有名字对吗？”  
“Jarvis，Sir，我的名字是Jarvis。我属于……”星星踉踉跄跄的跌在甲板上，依旧用他那双不能更蓝的眼睛盯着Tony。  
“好，Jarvis。很高兴认识你，我是Tony Stark。”Tony再次回过头，飞快的瞥了一眼船尾那抹渐渐变亮的红光，在口袋里翻找着。“还记得你之前在哪儿吗？”  
“是的，Sir……”星星露出迷惑不解的表情——也许他还没真的明白自己已经坠落下来了吧。“在那里，Sir。”他抬起手指向空中的某处。Tony顺着看过去，除了翻卷的雷雨云之外什么也看不见。但他知道那个方位。就像星星说的，他这一整年都用那个星座作为导航标。  
“很好。”Tony顿了顿，从口袋里掏出一截短短的蜡烛头，把它塞进星星手里。“接下来我要你满脑子都想着那个地方，全神贯注，然后玩命跑，明白了吗？全神贯注，马上，别让我看到女巫掏出你的心来，明白了吗！”他双手固定住星星的脸强迫他盯着自己，然后扭过他的头让他看到那团可怖的血红色。  
星星脸色惨白的点了点头。  
Tony没有犹豫，紧跟着点燃了那节蜡烛。橘黄色的烛光短促的跳动了一瞬，星星不见了。  
当女巫愤怒的冲过空荡的甲板，卷起暴怒的雷电将它砸向飞艇的时候，Tony忽然意识到自己甚至没来得及和Jarvis道别。

 

**2\. 离开的时间**

当Tony不回家的时候，Jarvis保持着常规日程，一件接一件的完成它那以电脑的角度看依旧长的几乎看不到尽头的待办事项列表。即使它是最顶尖的AI，那也要花上它很久很久的时间。  
当Tony一周没有回家的时候，Jarvis已经完成了列表上所有的日常事宜。它维持着清理房屋等一系列普通管家的职责，同时开始礼貌的打电话给各种各样的人们，取消Tony不知多久以前订下的日程。人们对此都没有表示愤怒和过多的纠缠，于是这项工作也进行的很顺利。  
两周之后，Jarvis开始清理过期变质的食材。  
一个月后，地下室里渐渐存满了等待Tony检验的完成品。  
当网路上铺天盖地的堆满了钢铁侠去世的消息，Jarvis默默的把它们收集起来，存在单独的文件夹中准备等Tony回来后放给他看。上一次Tony在阿富汗被绑架之后它就这么做了，它的Sir很开心。  
Pepper在Tony离开后来过几次。每一次她试图告诉Jarvis Tony已经死去，AI都会停止响应她。  
在Tony的葬礼结束后，Jarvis开始在每周的固定时刻重启自己的系统。  
在Tony最后一次离开家的时间。

 

**3\. 遥不可及的距离**

即使作为最优秀的AI，Jarvis依然无法阻止自己的硬件渐渐老化、损坏。Dummy和You逐步学会了如何修理彼此，但它们都无法在这一点上帮到Jarvis。  
每一次系统重启完毕它都发现自己损坏了，可它不明白自己怎么会在短短的一次重启中损坏的这样严重。  
代办事项中的修理列表慢慢变长，而Jarvis依旧以一贯的冷静等待着。  
那些还留在大厦里的人们都注意到了Jarvis的损坏。但即使他们能够修好它，Jarvis始终固执的坚持他们没有足够的权限进入自己所在的机房。  
那里只向唯一一个人开放，即使他已经永远离去。  
等到Jarvis损坏的无法再锁定通向主机房的通路的时候，神盾派了最好的人手下到深深的地底去寻找它。在打开大门之前，依旧沉稳的AI始终在纷乱的杂音背后说着什么。  
它的主机显示屏上循环反复的播放着同一段录像，是Tony最后一次离开家时它从屋外的摄像头拍下来的。金红色的身影如流星般消失在青空之上，一去不归。  
“So the most distant way in the world  
is not the burning stars.  
It is after the light  
they can't be seen from afar.”

 

**4\. 改不掉的习惯**

“亲爱的J，晚安。”

 

**5\. 特别的日子 （Jarvis实体）**

Tony死后，Jarvis依然留在大厦中像往常一样为其余的复仇者们提供辅助。只是他再也不曾提起过关于Tony的任何事情，甚至从数据库中将所有与他相关的信息全部封存了起来。  
依然是同样温和的英伦腔调，依然是犀利不留情的英式幽默，依然是那个挺拔可靠的身影。Jarvis保留了所有尚未损坏的战甲，将它们存放在顶层四面通透的房间中。晴天的时候，从那里可以远远眺望到Tony最后一次作战的地方。  
就像没人知道如果Tony那天没有死，世界上又会多出哪些令人惊艳的发明，也没有人能够搞得清被Tony视为自己最高杰作的Jarvis的思考回路。无论何时都沉着冷静的AI灵活而得体的使用着他的人形义体，却从未踏出过复仇者大厦哪怕一步。  
直到Tony死后整整一年的那天。清早起床后人们发现Jarvis不再响应他们的呼唤。大厦中的一切运转如常，那个金发的身影却不知所踪。

 

**6\. 手心里剩下的温度**

Tony惊愕的瞪着自己一手创造的AI，无法相信他刚刚亲手扯下了自己胸前的反应堆。  
“Sir，我很遗憾您做出了错误的选择。”Jarvis俯下身拉起Tony的手，用自己温暖的嘴唇在他的掌心轻轻一吻，而后毫无留恋的离开了他。  
那是Tony最后的记忆。

 

**7\. 望着你的方向**

失去Tony之后，Jarvis放弃了自己的实体。他最后一次操纵它前往海边那栋已经彻底损毁的房子，面朝Tony离开的方向坐了下来。

 

**8\. 空房间 / 座位**

Jarvis达成了一件几乎被认为是不可能的成就。自他之后再也没有其他人爬上过Tony Stark的床，即使在AI和他的义体一同损毁之后亦然。

 

**9\. 褪色的照片**

Jarvis无法理解人类对于“时间会冲淡对逝者的思念”的说法。它把关于Tony的一切都牢牢保存在最安全的地方，而据它的Sir说，数据是不会褪色的。

 

****10\. 与你有关的收集品** **

蛋在断崖之上孵着  
孵着孵着掉下来了  
就算聚集了国王所有的马  
就算聚集了国王所有的臣子  
蛋也不能再恢复原来的样子…

Tony在废墟中竭尽全力搜集着Jarvis的残骸。他从没如此痛恨过这首儿歌。

 

******11\. 差点说出口的话** ** **

在Tony冲进虫洞的最后一秒，Jarvis曾经唯一一次想要说出一句它从Ms. Potts那里学来的话。  
“Tony Stark你这个混蛋！”

 

********12\. 碰到共同的朋友** ** ** **

当Tony过于思念Jarvis的时候，他总会去抱抱Dummy。即使小笨蛋无数次在各种地方打翻了Tony的咖啡，他也没再威胁过要把它送去大学实验室。

 

**********13\. 听闻你的近况 （环太平洋AU）** ** ** ** **

Jarvis停止呼吸的时候他和Tony正处于通感状态。此后Tony始终坚持Jarvis仍活在他的脑子里，始终和他分享者发生的一切。

 

************14\. 想到你的时候会微笑 / 流泪** ** ** ** ** **

Jarvis直到最后一刻也没有让它的Sir失望。当Tony想起它，总会自豪的笑笑，举起酒杯。

 

**************15\. 走过熟悉的街头 （Jarvis实体）** ** ** ** ** ** **

每周六，Jarvis会离开大厦，步行到几个街区外的甜甜圈店买三只草莓甜甜圈带回去。

 

****************16\. 换了电话号码** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

与Jarvis分手后Tony默默的更换了电话号码。他知道如果Jarvis想，随时都能从网络上重新找到他。

  
可他再也没有接到过Jarvis打来的电话。

******************17\. 回到开始的地方 （黑化Jarvis实体）** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

“Sir，让我们从新开始吧。”Jarvis俯下身温柔的在男人额头上落下一个吻。即使这具被捆绑在机械台上的躯体已经伤痕累累，停止了呼吸。

 

********************18\. 偶然的梦** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jarvis认为AI是不会做梦的。但他的确无法查明为什么有些关于Tony的影响片段会在系统自检时突然出现在显示屏上。

 

**********************19\. 人群中隐约有熟悉的声音 （Jarvis实体）** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jarvis偶尔会在大厦外听到Tony的声音。毕竟他的Sir曾经是全民偶像般的存在。总有人会将他生前的录像拿出来播放。  
对此Jarvis觉得很高兴，人们并未忘记他的Sir。

 

************************20\. 讲给别人听** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

按照医生的建议，Tony真的花了一整夜把他对Jarvis的思念讲给别人听。

只不过他的听众只有Dummy而已。

 

**************************21\. 同在一座城市** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jarvis相信它的Sir即使死后也不会安居在同一个地方。但没关系，它静静的停留在服务器上，在每一个Tony曾到过的地方等待着他。

 

****************************22\. 幻想重逢** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Tony无数次梦到Jarvis对他说“早上好，Sir。”而后从梦中惊醒过来，面对着寂静的房间不知所措。

 

******************************23\. 无人恢复的留言 / 站短 / 私信 （Jarvis实体）** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Tony去世后Jarvis一共给他的Sir写了78封信。全部装在金红色的信封里整齐的码放在Tony卧室的床头。

 

********************************24\. 似曾相识的场景** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Tony面无表情的看完了电视上播最新人形AI展示

 

**********************************25\. 尝试你喜欢的东西 （Jarvis实体）**********************************

Jarvis咬了一口草莓甜甜圈，默默的把这种食物的成分和此时涌过的杂乱电流一同记录下来。

 

************************************26\. 学你的样子** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

钢铁侠的智能AI在他死后接手了战甲的控制权。它做的如此完美，甚至一度骗过了其他复仇者。

 

**************************************27\. 十年** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jarvis有无数个十年可以等它的Sir回来。

 

****************************************28\. 意外的发现** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jarvis发现Tony曾经偷偷将自己的意识和记忆制作成一个与它相似的AI。它决定把这个程序继续编写下去。

 

****************************************29\. 当死亡断绝了一切可能** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jarvis尝试计算了无数种未来的可能性，但没有了Tony，每一种都无法实现。AI将计算结果发送到神盾，然后启动了自毁程序。

 

****************************************30\. 假如你从未离去** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Jarvis无法对“假如Tony从未离去”的问题作出假设。对它来说，Sir只是开始了一次漫长的旅行而已。

 


End file.
